How to get kicked out of Hetalia
by animalluver20
Summary: When Zora gets bored in the Hetalia world, she decides to start seeing how badly she can annoy the Nations, and drags Maya along for the ride. *Horrible summary, just read it.*
1. Prologue

Zora's P.O.V.

The first thing I was aware of was that this definitely wasn't Maya's room. Maya's floor was soft and fluffy…for a floor, and this one felt like concrete. I opened my pale blue eyes. _ Definitely not Maya's room_, I thought. Then I saw the person.

I pulled the knife that I keep under my pillow and advanced, "Who're you? Why am I here? If you kidnapped me, you did a pretty sucky job, Mr." I held the knife against his throat.

He looked terrified, "bloody 'ell! You're insane! My name's Arthur Kirkland. I didn't purposely bring you here!"

"Then how'd I get here?" I hissed, not moving my knife.

Just then Maya stirred. She sat up, staring at me with her acid green eyes that actually looked like this person…Arthur's eyes, but minus those HUGE freaking eyebrows he had. "Holy Shiza." She blinked again. I moved my knife away from the guy's throat a little.

The situation seemed to click for Maya, "DON'T HURT HIM!" That had to be the first time I've heard her yell.

I relaxed my hand and let him go. "Why? You know him?"

"HE'S THE ***ING PERSONIFICATION OF THE UNITED NATIONS!" Maya yelled. She scrambled out of her sleeping back, "holy…...you're real! That means the others are real!"

"Wait…how do you know about us?" Arthur, no…England, asked, raising a HUGE eyebrow.

"um…well…we're from a different universe where what happens in this universe is basicly…one of Japan's shows! I can prove it! You're the personification of the United Kingdom, also known as Britain. Your human name is Arthur Kirkland. Everyone says that you suck and cooking and burn your food every time. You raised Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America from a small child, and I could get more in depth with that last fact, but it's too sad for me. You can see mythical beings which others can't, like Flying Mint Bunny, so you get weird looks from everyone else."

England stared, "bloody hell…I believe you. By the way, what are your names?"

"Oh…heh…I forgot." Maya said.

"My name's Zora!" I said with a friendly and hyper smile.

"Kon'nichiwa, my name is Maya." She said with her best accent, "rike Japan I enjoy refraining from speaking, but that means that I'm arso pushed around, ignored, and reft out of conversations. By the way, you may want to hurry and find a way back for us. Maya can't sit still for more than five second when she's not in 2p Italy mode."

England sweatdropped, _great._

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

That was yesterday. Today I was trying to teach Zora about Hetalia since they were_ in_ the show, but Zora was in hyper Italy mode and definitely not paying attention. We made it half an hour before Zora said the two words that could cause world chaos, World War 3, or the apocalypse: "I'm bored."

"Oh dear God no." I said, thinking of all the things she could do to the Nations._ Let's get ready for World War 3._

* * *

**There. I will update soon. Also, here are the character descriptions: **

**Maya: **

**Age: 15**

**Description: tiny. Has long, naturally blue hair that she keeps in a bun. Acid green eyes (like Iggy's)**

**Personality: doesn't like getting in trouble. Calm and relaxed and generally quite, until you get to know her and she never shuts up.**

**Zora: **

**Age: 15**

**Description: Tall. Short cut black hair and pale blue eyes. **

**Personality: Switches between 2p Italy when in danger and regular Italy.**


	2. Chapter 1 Zora 1-20

**(2.0): I'm back! I'm sorry! FanFiction decided to be a beyoch and wouldn't let me update! **

**Maya: It's okay. **

**(2.0): Now...disclaimer time!**

**Zora: (2.0) doesn't own Hetalia. Can I have the Mountain Dew back now? **

**(2.0): Yes. *gives her a can***

**Zora: YAYS! **

* * *

#1) **NO MORE SUGAR FOR ITALY**.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu!" Italy ran through the house at full speed.

"Italia?" He asked.

"youknowthegirlsthatcamehere, welltheygavemethesetwocanofsomethingandIdidn'treallyknowifIshoulddrinkit, but Ididandtastedreallyreallyreallyreallygood! AndshesaiditwascalledMountanDewandMonster! Ihadthreecansofeach!Thebluehairedgirldidn'twanttotakepartinit,butthefirstgirlgavehersomethingthatlookedlikethestuffthatholandsmokes ,whatisthatstuff?" all in one breath.

"GIRLS!" a tic mark appeared on Germany's temple, "what did you give him!?"

Just then Maya walked through, "I told her not to give it to 'im. I'm actually shocked it took three Mountain Dews and Monsters. It takes Zora one." And with that, Zora and Italy were promptly locked in a closet until the sugar wore off, and Zora was promptly kicked out.

#2)** I will not steal all of the nations' glasses. **

Long story short, Texas mysteriously vanished for a week, Sweden was as blind as a bat until they found his spare glasses, and Zora received a frying pan to the head from Hungry.

#3) **The F in Alfred F. Jones does NOT stand for f***ing and I will not tell everyone that it does.**

#4) **I will not steal Switzerland's guns. **

"Maya, can you come with me, please?" Zora asked.

Maya looked up from her book, "and do what?"

"Well…screw with Switzerland, of course!"

Maya gave her a 'you have got to be kidding me' look, "really?"

"Well, I think that because he's neutral, we could get away with anything around him, right?"

"You paid no attention to me when I tried to explain, didn't you?"

"Absolutely none."

"Go by yourself," Maya said and started to read again.

"Party pooper," Zora frowned as she left.

Zora finally made it home about five or six hours later. She was out of breath, dirty, and upset as she turned to Maya. "WHAT THE **** HAPPENED TO NEUTRALITY?!"

"Should have listened to me," Maya said, not even looking up from her book.

#5) **I will not have a contest between Belgium and Canada to see which is better, pancakes or waffles. That's how World War 3 almost started. **

It all started with a simple comment and evolved into a cooking competition that rivaled Iron Chef America. China had helped them build a huge stadium in less than ten seconds, complete with a huge announcer podium.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Zora yelled. Just then, Maya arrived. Her jaw dropped and she then realized what was happening.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!" and she stopped the epic duel of the century.

#6) **No Hetaoni.**

#7) **On that last note, Slender is also not allowed**

Maya and America were in the fetal position, "so scary."

Zora rolled her eyes, "you've got to be ****ing me." She looked at America, "my ****ing hero. At least Maya got some pages."

#8**) Stop with the ****ing pairings. ****_Nobody_**** wants or needs it.**

"Japan x Greece!"

"NEVER! Japan x America!"

"GREECE!"

"AMERICA~!"

Japan watched them, completely confused and slightly embarrassed, "Nani?"

#9) **No matter what she says, Zora ****_cannot_**** play the piano **

Austria: the poor piano.

Maya: And it was new. And expensive…so expensive.

#10) **I will not lock the Nations in with large amounts of fangirls, even if it is to pay off the piano that Zora broke. **

Maya started counting the money that they made from willing fangirls and kidnapped nations.

"How much have we collected?" Zora asked.

"Lots, enough to pay off your piano," Maya said.

In the back room, there was chaos.

"Italy is MINE!" one fangirl said, trying to pry Italy out of another fangirl's tight grip.

"Mine!" The other fangirl said. As they went to duke it out, a third fangirl randomly appeared and grabbed Italy.

"Come back here with Italy!" Germany exclaimed he broke out of his fangirl's supprisinly strong grip and started chasing the fangirl with Italy around the room.

The door opened. "Oh, that's where you went to. America's looking for you," Canada looked around the room. "What _is_ going on here?"

"Canadia!" He was glomped by a random fangirl.

"I'm Canada," he corrected with a sigh.

**Back in the front room...**

"We should probably run now." Zora said.

"Yep," Maya agreed.

#11) **Stop telling Romano that Germany made Italy pregnant**

#12) **The Family Guy skit gets annoying. **

Zora followed behind England for ten minutes, "Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England! Iggy! England!"

"WHAT?!" England exclaimed.

"Hi."

#13) **Pulling on the hair curls of the Nations is something I may not do**

#14)** I will not start a swearing bucket for Romano**

#15**) I will not show everyone the video of Switzerland in a dress dancing with Japan from that one episode. Especially not the ten hour looped version.**

Apparently, Zora didn't have enough of getting shot at by Switzerland for the first time. This time…

"WHY DID I LET YOU DRAG ME ALONG ?!" Maya exclaimed.

"You had the iPhone! Why wouldn't you get dragged along!?"

#16) **I will not ask *insert country here* how it felt to be invaded by *insert other country name here***

#17) **I will not pair up with the allies just to see how many different ways I can capture Germany and/or Italy**

America: I got five!

Zora: TEN! Suck it losers!

China: Aiyah. Another exciting day with them

Maya: *facetable* If anyone asks, I don't know her.

#18) **I will stop trying to capture England's 'magical friends.'**

"****ING MINT BUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Maya yawned, "Up… to the left…that's your right, I said left."

SHUT UP AND HELP."

"It's not my fault you can't see them."

#19) **I must stop asking America what type of Pokémon China is.**

#20) **I will not lock Italy and Germany, England and France, or England and America in a closet and see if anything (but fighting) happens**

And so, at the end of the two girl's first month there, Zora had already been kicked out of America's house, Italy and Germany's house, Switzerland's house, Belgium's house, Austria's house, Romano's house, and England's house.


	3. chapter 2 Maya 21 to 41

**(2.0): I'm back! I'll try to update once a week at least, alright? FYI, I may add longer story chapters every so often and when a great idea pops into my head that I need to get out. Maya, Zora, do the disclaimer! **

**Zora: *munching on pocky sticks* She...doesn't own...Hetalia... *swallows* Awww...I'm out. **

**Maya: you survive on sugar, don't you?**

**Zora: It took you that long to figure that out?**

* * *

Zora glanced at Maya. "What?" Maya asked.

"It's nothing...just, you've never gotten into trouble in your life."

"It's just that I follow the rules," Maya shrugged.

"You follow rules to a freaking T. Have you ever thought that there _aren't_ any rules here?"

"I guess, but..."

"Cut loose! Have fun for once!" Zora said happily.

Maya tched, "Fine... but screw you if I get in trouble."

#21) I **will not use one of those freaky *cough*fake*cough* ghost detectors with America when Canada's around.**

#22) **The song 'American Idiot' is not allowed around America.**

Maya was apologizing over and over again, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

Zora shook her head, "you would have made it the whole meeting without being noticed. You would have made it."

#23) I**n the middle of a world meeting (if I'm allowed in) I will not start talking about F**king, Austria, even if I mean the place.**

Maya started talking about F****ing, Austria and almost immediately had to run from Hungry with a frying pan, "I REGRET NOTHING!"

#24) **When someone tells you 'when H*ll freezes over' respond by dragging over Norway and asking him if Hell, Norway was ever frozen over. You can probably piece together the rest. **

#25) **I will stop tackling/glomping/hugging Japan at random times. It scares him and HE DOES NOT LIKE BEING HUGGED.**

(Zora: *snickering in corner*

Maya: I can't help that he's so kawaii! *fangirl squeak*)

#26) **I can't show everyone ****What Does the Fox Say**** without Norway's permission.**

(Maya and Zora: Ring ding ding ding ding ding!

Norway: Why did I ever invent that?)

#27) **I will not play 1D for England and Justin Bieber for Canada, then tell them where they're from.**

(Zora: *DiNozzo slaps her*

Maya: No offence intended, but it would still be funny… *gets DiNozzo slapped again*)

#28) **I will not throw Skittles at people and yell 'TASTE THE ****ING RAINBOW!'**

Maya: are you sure about this?

Zora: Have I ever been wrong?

Maya: I choose not to answer that.

Zora: Just do it.

Maya: *jumps out from behind wall* TASTE THE ****ING RAINBOW!

Germany: -.-;

Maya: Eep! G…G…Germany!

#29) **I will not tell America that all of the McDonalds closed. **

(America: NOOOOOOOO!

Maya: meh. I liked Buger King better anyways.

America: HOW COULD YOU!?)

#30) **I will not show Hetalia what FanFiction is.**

(Maya: and this is one that I wrote…

*ten minutes later*

Japan, America, and China: *disgusted* You're sick (aru).

Maya: No, sick is…

*ten more minutes later*

America: *shivering*

Russia: I see someone finally became one with Russia…

America: NO WAY.)

#31) **I will not pretend to be unable to see all of the nations, and only be able to see Canada.**

#32) **wake up calls are not needed**

(*early in the morning*

Maya *running through the house* GOOD MORNING VIETNAM! =D

Vietnam: *opens door* ?

Maya: *Smacks into her* Owwwwww! . …oh, hi Vietnam.)

#33) **The phrase 'nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition' is not appropriate when used in certain context.**

#34) **I will not try to teach England how to cook. **

(Maya: SCREW THIS! I GIVE UP! *storms out*

Zora: Hmmm…that was fast…

Maya: PRE MADE BROWNIES. PRE-FREAKING-MADE. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS ADD THE OIL, EGGS, AND WATER! *eye twitch*)

#35) **Zora and Korea and Hong Kong and Maya are not allowed to be left in the same room together for fear of them destroying said room.**

(Maya: HA! BOOM BABY! *lights off firework*

Hong Kong: Finally! Another person like me! =D

Zora: *watching fireworks* oooooo. *pops open soda*

Maya: now light the blue one! *BOOM*

Korea: *looks over at Zora*

Zora: *.* what? *thinking* _So…cute… must act calm_

Korea: *grope* your breasts are mine – da-ze! :D

Zora: -.- Down boy.)

#36)** I will not tell Italy that they've stopped making pasta. Especially if it's at all true **

#37) **I will not force the nations to do the Caramelldansen.**

#38) **You cannot use the force.**

(Zora: Shhh! Come over here! *grabs Maya*

Maya: wait, what?

Germany: Mien Gott, where do those girls keep disappearing too?!

Maya: *whispering* what do you want?

Zora: if we wait here long enough, maybe we can get out of training.

Maya: that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Italy: *notices the girls* ve~ what're you doing?

Zora: *pales*

Maya: *waves hand in front of his face* these are not the trainees you are looking for.

Italy: they're not?

Maya: *keeps waving* they are not the trainees you're looking for.

Italy: Ve~ Okay!

Germany: *stops him* Nien! Yes they are!

#39) **I will stop asking China if he's a boy or a girl.**

~~~~#39a.)** I will not call him a liar when he answers.**

#40)** I will not flirt with everyone and then reject France every time.**

#41) **I will stop trying to mimic the verbal tics/accents of the Nations.**

(Zora: *pouts* but…but …why, da-ze?

Maya: *rolls eyes* at reast my accent is better than yours, Zora-chan.)

* * *

And that was the first time in Maya's life that she ever actually pissed someone off.

Zora was highly impressed, "I have trained you well, young grasshopper."


	4. Chapter 3 Both 42 to 60

**(2.0): I'm Back! *blushes* sorry that this took me so long. I got addicted to Romaheta, Dreamtalia, Hetasparkle, and Hetafear. Oops. Um... disclaimer time.**

**Maya: She doesn't own Hetalia or anything else that comes up in these chapters.**

* * *

#42) **I will not cover Canada with maple leaves and syrup**

(Maya: *-_- why did you maple me too?

Zora: you fell asleep. -3-)

#43) **I will not even attempt to steal Russia's scarf.**

Zora, finally ready to go on her first Russian random mission (alone because Maya blatantly refused), crept into Russia's house. She carefully opened the door to Russia's bedroom where Maya suggested his scarf probably was. She smiled at how easy the mission seemed and couldn't quite figure out why Maya was so afraid of him.

Back in Canada's house, the one nation that was kind enough (or stupid enough) to still let them live at their house, Maya was counting down. "And three…two…one…" There was an audible scream. Maya hug her head, "let's have a moment of silence for Zora."

Canada sweatdropped, "O_O…eh?!"

#44) **I will not see if I can use magic. Maya is still recovering from last time. **

(Zora: …sorry…

Maya: *shudder*

America: *pokes Maya* is she alright…?

Zora: Yes... maybe…possibly…probably not… can you find England…or Norway…please…)

#45) **I will not help Sealand gain world domination. **

(Zora: Who's Sealand? You mean Seaworld? Yea…I've helped him…

Maya: *facepalm*)

#46) **I will not take pictures of Switzerland's pink pajamas and use them as blackmail**

(Maya: *running* . why do you keep pissing off people who carry guns!?

Zora: =D I don't know, but it's fun!)

#47**) I am not a psychologist and will not advertise that I am such. **

(Zora: NEXT!

Canada: *sits down*

Zora: what's your issue?

Canada: for some reason, people seem to never notice me. Maya is pretty much the only person that acknowledges I even exist.

Zora: Who are you?

Maya: Maya…Chop! *smacks Zora over the head with her book* Excuse her, she's rude. Now, what have you tried?)

#48) **I will stop quoting the nations that I'm descended from**

(Zora: *walks up to Maya and clears throat*

Maya: yes?

Zora: *creepy smile* Call me big sister.

Maya: *tic mark* No.

Zora: Big sister.

Maya: No.

Zora: Big sister.

Maya: NO!

Zora: Big sister. You know you want to.

Maya: Go away!

Zora: Big s…*gets smacked in the head with a book*

Norway: huh…so I'm not the only one.

Zora: *storms out of room* You owe me five bucks.

Maya: *another tick mark*

Norway: *gets smacked in the head with a book*

Maya: WHY DID YOU TEACH HER THAT?!

#49) **I will not shave/pluck Iggy's eyebrows.**

#50)** I will stop singing everyone's ending songs. This really isn't a set rule, just stop doing it during the meetings.**

"Alright! Who's up?" Maya asked. "I refuse to do Germany's. He can't sing." She glanced nervously at Germany, "no offence. I can do Prussia, if that helps anything."

"Ve~ do mine!" Italy said.

Maya pulled a microphone out of nowhere and started singing, "Nee nee papa wain wo choudai  
Nee nee mama nee nee mama  
Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
Hetalia!"

"Now, for one of my favorites, Austria!"

Austria blinked, "huh?"

""Minna-sama, honjitsu kono kyoku wo  
Watashi ga utawasete itadakimasu  
Soko no anata!  
Shizuka ni nasai!"

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Oosutoria desu

Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Oosutoria desu

Aa Hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai  
Kareina geijutsu ya ongaku ga daisuki desu

"Wiin de wa takusan no ongakuka tachi ni yotte  
Takusan no meikyoku ga umidasaremashita  
Ima kara watashi mo piano wo ensoushimasu  
Chanto suwatte okikinasai"

Kokoro ga uruou kanbinaru Harmonie  
Daijina tokoro senkyosaretemo  
"Ookesutora wo tsurete ikenai to  
Shinsoko komarimasu" (***1*)**

Japan, the only one who knew the real words to the song, held back a laugh.

"What?" Austria asked, confused to why someone like _Japan_ was laughing. "I thought that it was beautiful."

"Erm…nothing Austria-san..."

"OH! Do the awesome me!"

"Gladly," Maya pulled a guitar out of nowhere. Most nations' expressions where 'where does she get this stuff from?' She strummed a loud cord. A few nations fell on to the floor while others clamped their hands over their ears.

"Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Minna tsuite koi  
Ore-sama da ze!

"Iiiiyaahaaa~~"

Marukaite kotori  
Itsu no ma ni kotori  
Atama no ie de piyopiyo Kawaiin da ze!

Ore kaite chikyuu  
Ore! Sama!  
Hyotto suru mo shinakute mo  
Puroisen da ze"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Prussia yelled.

"That's enough," Germany said, clearly trying to hold his temper. "Can we _please_ continue on?"

"Aw…but I didn't get to do America's, Japan's, Canada's, or Sealand's."

#51) **I will not place miniature speakers all around Austria's house and have them play the om nom nom song whenever he enters a room.**

**#52) I will not try to start a German Sparkle Party.**

Prussia would have gone along with it anyways. Germany was drunk. Austria, on the other hand…

"No."

"But why not~?" Zora whined.

"Because it's not something that…" Austria caught sight of Maya. "What _are_ you wearing?"

"I am partially Austrian. I shall take his place." Maya said with a '**** yea' look.

"Umm…no." Zora said before turning back to Austria. Austria let out a groan before agreeing to put on the outfit.

Zora wound up being the DJ, Japan recorded everything, and Maya put it on YouTube. Germany and Austria still haven't gotten over the embarrassment.

**#53) I will not take the Nations to Walmart. I should know even without experience that they will completely destroy said Walmart.**

**#54) I will not place bets on who will win a fight. I lose money that way. And Maya will get rich.**

A fight broke out between Iggy, 'Merica, and Perv. (yes that is what Zora calls them behind their backs) Poor Iggy. Anyways, Zora was actually getting the others to bet on who would win. The only people not betting were Italy, Germany, Canada, and Maya.

Canada sighed, "please stop fighting, guys."

Maya pursed her lips, "I know how to get them to stop."

Canada gave her a look, "how?" Maya leaned over and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened.

"Sound good?" Maya asked.

"I guess…but…"

Maya stopped him and gave him a 'you dare doubt me?' look, "say it in three…two…one…"

"Forty bucks on Germany."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"Ha."

And that was the day that Canada and Maya got rich.

**#55) I will not go with Hungary on one of her 'missions.' Especially if I don't know what 'yaoi' means.**

"I have the camera!" Hungary said, her eyes sparkling.

"I have…the video recorder!" Maya said. Random angelic music played when she revealed the device.

"I have never seen you act this way. Have you gotten hit in the head or something?" Zora said, staring at her, and choosing to ignore the random music.

"Nope! I'm just exicted for my first yaoi hunt!"

"What is this 'yaoi' anyways?"

"Erm…well…" Maya whispered something in her ear. Zora's eyes widened before she curled in a ball on the floor.

"Oh…my…stars…AND YOU RECORD THAT?!"

"Yes," Hungary said. "Also, are you alright?"

"She just learned that most of her new friends are gay. Give her a bit to get over that fact. Anyways, where's Japan-san?"

"He's not able to make this one." Hungary said, disappointed.

"Aww… that's too bad. Who's house should we start off with?"

"Hm…Germany and Italy generally have the most yaoi moments…"

"DO NOT SAY THAT WORD AROUND ME!" Zora called from the floor.

"Yaoi," Maya said. "And you remember how you voted for JapanXGreece? Greece is a boy." Zora whimpered on the floor.

"Anyways…let's go to Germany's house!"

**#56) I will not use the pictures taken from #55 as blackmail**

**#57) I WILL GIVE BACK THE AMERIPAN, GERITA, AND FRUK. WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU KEEPING THEM?**

Maya: A mage never tells.

Zora: *whispering to America, Japan, Italy, Germany, France, and UK* The FrUk is under the bathroom sink, she gave Hungary all of the GerIta, she burned the other pairings, PruCan, that she doesn't like, and she sleeps with AmeriPan under her pillow.

America and Japan: You really are an obsessed fangirl, aren't you.

Zora: if she could, she would ****ing make good you two kiss.

Maya: *evil glint in eye* who says I can't?

Zora: *DiNozzo slap* ignore her. She gets crazy when she gets yaoi

**#58) As a general rule of thumb, Zora can't have any form of sugar or caffeine and Maya can't have yaoi. **

**#59) No matter how much Maya begs, Japan is not allowed to send her into an RPG even if she claims that she's played in multiple times before. **

"Japan-san!" Maya singsonged as she held up her computer.

"What is it, Maya-chan?" he asked, then he looked at what she had pulled up. "oh-no."

"Please!" Maya exclaimed. "Even though it's called Heta_fear_ it isn't all that scary! Please, please, please, please!"

"Maya-chan…" Japan let out a breath. "They confiscated my computer."

"Aww…but… I survived Hetasparkle, didn't I?"

"Yes, but…they didn't want me trying it again."

"Fine…..but Nazi Germany in this game…aww…alright…"

**#60) I will not ask America if he has all 50 states. If he says yes, I will not ask him who he had s*x so many times with to have 50 children, or who the mother was in that situation. If he says no, I will not proclaim myself a state. And definitely not Florida.**

"Hey, 'Merica?" Maya asked, bored out of her mind from Japan's game rejection.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have, like, the states as your children? I mean…do they exist?"

"Um…no?"

Zora, who was randomly walking through the background, perked up, "can I be a state?"

"Oh! Can I be Colorado?"

"I'll be…" Zora snapped her fingers. "Montana! No…Florida!"

"You don't want to be Florida," Maya said.

"Why not?"

"Think, America's a boy…picture the map…"

"OH DEAR GOD NO!" Zora said, with a look of horror on her face. "I AM NOT FLORIDA!"

* * *

**(*1*): "**Even if my vital regions are occupied"

I died when I looked up the lyrics. Oh. My. Word. XD


	5. Chapter 4 61 to 72

**(2.0): I'm baaack! Did ya miss me?**

**Zora: Yes! You have my sugar!**

**Maya: Are we seriously going to start every chapter like this? *Sigh* (2.0) doesn't own Hetalia or anything else that comes up in this chapter**

* * *

**#61) I will not have long conversations in different languages. It confuses people. **

The nations walked into the room to find a rare sight. Zora was arguing with Germany and actually holding her ground.

"Mund halten! Ich bin kein Nazi!" Germany exclaimed.

"Sie beweisen es, verdammt Nazi!" Zora snapped back, equally as loud.

"Fragen, Polen! Er wird euch sagen!" Germany retorted.

"Hmph!" Zora growled. She turned to Poland and continued the conversation with him…in Polish.

Maya blinked, "well…that was a mindf*ck. Zora's bilingual?"

**#62) I will not point out the fact that the Olympics were in Russia, and that means that everyone became one with Russia. It freaks everyone out. **

**~#63) On that note, I will not make bets for who will win what. **

"DDDAAAMMMNNN YYYOOOUUU, FFFFIIINNNLLAANNDD!"

"Wow," Maya said, then handed Zora back twenty bucks.

**#64) I will not be creepy. That's Belarus and Russia's job**

Zora had been staring at Italy for the past five minutes. Finally, Italy asked her what she was doing, to which Zora replied, "you're one of _them_."

Germany let out a quiet sigh before muttering something that sounded like, "well, that would explain a lot."

**#65) I will not call a sleepover. All of the sane male characters get nervous when all of the girls, including us, are in the same room together with no supervision.**

**#66) Ireland is not a leprechaun**

**~#67) He is not 'after me Lucky Charms'!**

**~~#68) *sigh* he will also not produce Lucky Charms if I cut him open. **

**#69) Haha 69…! ****_Zora… what the heck are you doing on my list! GO AWAY!_**** Haha…make me. *Runs away screaming 69***

**#70) I will not sing the Gay Bar song every time that Germany and Italy have 'a moment.' **

**~#71) I will also not teach it to France.**

**#72) I will not create a 'Nation Oran high.'**

Maya was sending Zora a death glare, "WHY THE F*CK AM I HARUHI?"

Zora ignored her, "and Iggy?"

"What?!"

"You get to be the tsundere type."

"…"

**#73) I need to stop bringing up wars. They do not bring back happy memories for the nations. **

"So…Revolutionary war…America beat the s*** out of England…did that really happen?" Zora asked. She never really got an answer…

~Other~

"Hey! Canadia!" Zora yelled.

"Canada…" he corrected with a sigh.

"Meh, close enough. What happened with the Civil war with America?" And so, Zora got black mail material learning about America's Multiple Personality Disorder.

* * *

**(2.0): Well. Now I'm basically out of ideas. HELP ME PEOPLE. I WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS. SERIOUSLY. REVIEW THEM TO ME.**


End file.
